School uniform
Myoudou Academy is a mixed school. The junior high school uniform is significantly brighter than the high school one. Junior High SchoolEdit For girls it consists of a cream dress with a white sailor collar and red lining. Where the collar meets a red bow is http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/b/b8/MyodouUniform.pngThe junior high school uniform.Added by Saxaphonegirlin front. On the the dress there are four pink buttons.The bottom of the dress has pleats. The socks are navy and knee length and brown shoes to compliment. For boys it is a grey jacket on top with a breast pocket. There are grey trousers with a pleat up the middle and brown shoes. For summer the girls wear a cream waistcoat with a short sleeved white shirt. The white shirt is adorned with a red bow. The summer girls uniform has a short skirt with shorter socks and brown shoes. The boys summer uniform is not shown. High SchoolEdit http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/b/bc/Myodouhighuniform.pngThe high school uniform.Added by SaxaphonegirlThe high school uniform is quite dull. For girls the uniform is a grey blazer. There is a white shirt with a red ribbon. There is a pleated taupe mini skirt with grey knee length socks. The shoes are greyish black. For boys the uniform consists of a silver jacket and trousers. There are brown shoes. http://images.wikia.com/prettycure/images/1/1b/Cinq_uni.jpgThe winter uniform for the students. Notice the badge is a different color as you move up the school.Added by SaxaphonegirlThe uniform includes a purple cardigan with a red ribbon and white collar. There is a lilac dress which is worn under the cardigan with button up pleats. There are navy blue knee length socks. There are brown penny loafers for shoes. For the summer uniform the cardigan is a lighter material and white. The sports uniform is lilac, short sleeved and collared with shorts. The socks are dark purple. For shoes there are trainers. On the standard uniform, one can tell a students grade by seeing the colour on a student's cardigan. From what we see Urara is in the first year and has a yellow badge, Nozomi, Rin and Kurumi are in their second year and have a red badge and Karen and Komachi are in the third year and have a blue badge. For girls a amaranth blazer with dark pink lining on the lapel and a white shirt is worn under. This also aplies to boys. Girls also wear a dull pink mini skirt. White socks are worn with black or brown shoes to finish. Both uniforms have a green and yellow striped tie to adorn the shirt. For boys the bottom is grey trousers. To finsh socks are worn with brown and black shoes. The school uniform is mainly cyan, with hot pink highlights. The winter uniform for both guys and girls consists of a long-sleeved cyan blazer with pink buttons and lining over a white shirt/blouse. In summer, this is replaced with a cyan vest and a short-sleeved shirt/blouse. Around the collar, guys wear a pink tie tucked into the blazer, while girls wear a bow with the ends hanging out. Guys wear long cyan pants, while girls wear a short, two-tiered skirt with pink lining. Both wear standard school shoes in either black or brown, and girls are required to wear knee-high dark blue socks.